sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Ηγεμόνες Ρωσίας
Ηγεμόνες Ρωσίας Rulers of Russia Ηγεμόνες Δυναστεία 1η Kiev House of Olegids (Οίκος : Ολεγίδες) Great Princes (Μεγάλοι Ηγεμόνες) (882 - 1169 ) *Olegus, son of, Όληγος, 882 - 912 *Igor, son of Ιγώρ Α', 912 - 945 *Olga, dgt of, wif of Igorus, Όλγα, 945 - 961 *Svyatoslavus I, son of Igorus and Olga, Σβιατόσλαος Α', 961 - 972 :Διαμοιρασμός του κράτους στους τρείς υιούς του (972 ) με την πρωτοκαθεδρία του Jaropolkus I *Yaropolkus I, son of Sviatoslavus I, Ιερόπολκος Α' , 973 - c.980 *Vladimerus I, son of Sviatoslavus I, Βλαδίμηρος Α' , ο Άγιος 980 - 1015 :Διαμοιρασμός του κράτους στους επτά υιούς του (1015) *Sviatopolkus I son5 of Vladimerus I Σβιατόπολκος Α', 1015 - 1019 *Jaroslavus I, son6 of Vladimerus I, Ιερόσλαος Α', ο Σοφός 1019 - 1054 :Ενοποίησε το κράτος μετά τον θάνατο και του τελαιταίου αδελφού του (1036) :Διαμοιρασμός (1054) του κράτους στους τρείς υιούς του με την πρωτοκαθεδρία του Iziaslavus I *Iziaslavus I, son2 of Jaroslavus I, Ιζίασλαος Α', 1054 - 1068, 1069 - 1073, 1076 - 1078 *Sviatoslavus II, son3 of Jaroslavus I, Σβιατόσλαος Β' , 1073 - 1076 *Vsevolodus I, son4 of Jaroslavus I, Βισεβόλδος Α', 1078 - 1093 *Sviatopolkus II, son5 of Iziaslavus I, Σβιατόπολκος Β' 1093 - 1113 *Vladimerus II, son of Vsevolodus I, Βλαδίμηρος Β' , ο Μονομάχος 1113 - 1126 *Mstislavus, son of Vladimerus II, Μιτίσλαος, ο Μέγας 1125 - 1132 *Yaropolskus II, son of Vladimerus II, Ιερόπολκος Β' , 1132 - 1139 *Vsevolodus II, son of, Βισεβόλδος Β', 1139 - 1146 *Iziaslavus II, son of Mstislavus, Ιζίασλαος Β', 1146, 1150 - 1154 *Georgius I, son of Vladimerus II, Γεώργιος Α' Dolgorukij, 1146 - 1150, 1154 - 1157 *Iziaslavus III, son of Davides, Ιζίασλαος Γ', , 1157 - 1158 … Δυναστεία 2η Vladimer House of Olegids (Οίκος : Ολεγίδες) Great Princes (Μεγάλοι Ηγεμόνες) (1169 - 1328) *Andreas I, son of Georgius, Ανδρέας Α', Bogoljubaskij 1169 - 1174 *Michaelus I, son of, Μιχαήλ Α', 1174 - 1175, 1175 - 1176 *Matislavus IV, son of, Ματίσλαος Δ', 1175 *Vsevolodus III, son of Georgius, Βισεβόλδος Γ', ο Μέγας 1176 - 1212 *Georgius II, son2 of Vsevolodus III, Γεώργιος Β', ο Άγιος 1212 - 1217, 1237 - 1238 *Yaroslavus I, son1 of Vsevolodus III, Ιαρόσλαος Α', 1212 - 1218 *Constantinus, son of Vsevolodus III, Κωνσταντίνος , 1217 - 1218 *Yaroslavus II, son of , Ιαρόσλαος Β', 1238 - 1246 *Andreas II, son of Jaroslavus, Ανδρέας Β', 1248 - 1252 *Alexandrus, son of Jaroslavus, Αλέξανδρος Νεύσκις, 1252 - 1263 *Yaroslavus II, son of , Ιαρόσλαος Γ', 1263 - 1272 *Basileius II, Βασίλειος Β', 1272 - 1276 *Demetrius I, son1 of Alexandrus, Δημήτριος Α', 1276 - 1293 *Andreus III, son of Alexandrus, Ανδρέας Γ',1293 - 1304 *Michaelus II, son of Jaroslavus, Μιχαήλ Β', 1304 - 1319 *Demetrius II, son of Michaelus II, Δημήτριος Β', 1322 - 1326 Δυναστεία 3η Moscha House of Olegids (Οίκος : Ολεγίδες), Great Princes (Μεγάλοι Ηγεμόνες), ( 1328 - 1495) *Joannes I, son of Danielus, (son2 of Alexander Nefski), Ιωάννης Α', 1328 - 1340 *Symeon I, Συμεών, ο Υπερήφανος, 1340 - 1353 *Joannes II, son of Joannes I, Ιωάννης Β', ο Πράος, 1353 - 1359 *Demetrius III, son of Constantinus, Δημήτριος Γ', , 1359 - 1362 *Demetrius IV, son of Joannes II, Δημήτριος Δ' , Δόνσκος 1362 - 1389 *Basileius I, son of Demetrius, Βασίλειος Α', 1389 - 1425 *Basileius II, son of Basileius I, Βασίλειος Β' , ο Τυφλός 1425 - 1462 *Joannes III, son of Basileius II, Ιωάννης Γ', ο Μέγας, 1462 - 1495 cont. Δυναστεία 4η House of Olegids (Οίκος : Ολεγίδες) Imperators (Αυτοκράτορες) (1495 - 1606) *Joannes III, son of Basileius II, Ιωάννης Γ', cont. 1495 - 1505 *Basileius III, son of Joannes III, Βασίλειος Γ' , 1505 - 1533 *Joannes IV, son of Basileius III, Ιωάννης Δ', ο Τρομερός, 1533 - 1584 ---- *Thedorus I, son of, Θεόδωρος Α', 1584 - 1598 *Boris, son of, Βόρις, Γόδονος 1598 - 1605 *Theodorus II, son of, Θεόδωρος Β', 1605 Δυναστεία 5η Variants (Διάφοροι) Imperators (Αυτοκράτορες) ( 1606 - 1612) *Basileius, son of, Βασίλειος , Σούϊσκις, 1606 - 1610 *Vladislavus, son of, Λαδίσλαος , των Βαζαίων, 1610 - 1612 Δυναστεία 6η House of Romanians, (Οίκος: Ρωμανοί), Imperators (Αυτοκράτορες), (1613 - 1762) *Michalus III, son of Theodorus, Μιχαήλ Γ' , 1613 - 1645 *Alexius, son of, Αλέξιος , 1645 - 1676 *Theodorus III, son of Alexius, Θεόδωρος Γ', 1676 - 1682 *Joannes V, son of Alexius Ιωάννης Ε', 1682 - 1696 *Petrus I, son of Alexius, Πέτρος Α', ο Μέγας 1682 - 1725 * # Aecaterine I, dgt of %Χ, wif of Petrus I, Αικατερίνη Α', η Πολωνίδα 1725 - 1727 *Petrus II, son of Alexius (son of Petrus I), Πέτρος Β', 1727 - 1730 *Anna, dgt2 of Joannes V, Άννα, 1730 - 1740 * # Joannes VI, son of Antonius, of Brunsving and Anna-Leopodvina, dgt1 of Aecaterine-Ivanova, Ιωάννης ΣΤ', 1740 - 1741 * Elizabetta, dgt of Petrus I, Ελισαβέττα, 1741 - 1762 Δυναστεία 7η House of Holstein - Romanians (Οίκος: Ρωμανοί) Imperators (Αυτοκράτορες) (1762 - 1917) * # Petrus III, son of Carolus-Fredericus (of Holstein) and Anna, (dgt2 of Petrus I), Πέτρος Γ', 1762 * # Aecaterine II, dgt of Χ, wif of Petrus III, Αικατερίνη Β', η *Γερμανίδα, η Μεγάλη, 1762 - 1796 * Paulus, son of Petrus III and Aecaterine II, Παύλος, 1796 - 1801 * Alexandrus I, son1 of Paulus, Αλέξανδρος Α', 1801 - 1825 *Nicolaus I, son of Paulus, Νικόλαος Α', 1825 - 1855 *Alexandrus II, son of Nicolaus I, Αλέξανδρος Β', 1855 - 1881 *Alexandrus III, son of Alexandrus II, Αλέξανδρος Γ', 1881 - 1894 *Nicolaus II, son of Alexandrus III, Νικόλαος Β' , 1894 - 1917 By Wikipedia At different times, a ruler in Kievan Rus'/Rus' principalities/Tsardom of Russia/Russian Empire bore the title of Kniaz (translated as Duke or Prince), Velikiy Kniaz (translated as Grand Duke, Grand Prince or Great Prince), Tsar, Emperor. Grand Princes of Novgorod and Kiev (c. 860-1240) Grand Prince of Kiev (sometimes Grand Duke of Kiev) was the title of the Kievan prince and the ruler of Kievan Rus in the 9th–12th centuries. Rurik (or Ryurik), a semi-legendary Scandinavian Varangian, was at the roots of Kievan Rus'. He founded the Rurikovich dynasty that would rule Kievan Rus', Rus' principalities and early Russian Tsardom for the next 700 years. Rurik's capital was the northern city of Novgorod. His successor Oleg relocated the capital to Kiev (now the capital of Ukraine) at around 880, thus laying the foundation of what has become known as Kievan Rus'. While the early rulers of Rus' were Scandinavians, they gradually merged into the local Slavic population. Still, in the 11th century, Yaroslav, (called Jarisleif in Scandinavian chronicles) maintained the dynastic links, married a Swedish princess, and gave asylum to king Olaf II of Norway. The movement of nobility also went in the opposite direction. According to Adam of Bremen, Anund Gårdske, a man from Kievan Rus' was elected king of Sweden, ca 1070. As he was a Christian, however, he refused to sacrifice to the Aesir at the Temple at Uppsala and he was deposed by popular vote. The unity of Kievan Rus' gradually declined, and was all but gone by 1136. After that period Kievan Rus' shattered into a number of smaller states, southern of which contested for the throne of Kiev. Kievan Rus' was finally destroyed by the Mongols in 1237, but the Riurikovich line persisted and continued to rule Rus' principalities. Rulers of Kievan Rus' held the titles Kniaz and later Velikiy Kniaz, traditionally translated as Grand Prince or Grand Duke. Ηγεμόνες Ρωσσίας Rulers of Kiev and Kievan Rus (860?-1246) Rurik Dynasty (Pagan rulers) Rurik Dynasty (Christian rulers) Rurik Dynasty (during the decline of Kiev Rus) (including some princes of Galicia-Volhynia) During this time the territory of Ukraine was conquered by various princes of the desintegrating Kievan Rus pricipalities. * Ιερόπολκος Α'΄ (Yaropolk II of Kiev) (1132–1139) * Βισέσλαος (Vyacheslav of Kiev|Vyacheslav I) (1139) (first time) * Βισεβόλδος Β' (Vsevolod II of Kiev) (1139–1146) * Ιγώρ Β' (Igor II of Kiev) (1146) * Ιζίασλαος Β' (Iziaslav II of Kiev|Izyaslav II) (1146-1149) (first time) * Γεώργιος Α' (Yuri Dolgoruky|George I) (1149–1151) (first time) * Βισέσλαος (Vyacheslav of Kiev) (1151–1155) (second time) * Ιζίασλαος Α' (Iziaslav II of Kiev|Izyaslav II) (1151-1154) (second time) * Ροστίσλαος Α' (Rostislav I of Kiev) (1154) (first time) * Ιζίασλαος Γ' (Iziaslav III of Kiev|Izyaslav III) (1154-1155) (first time) * Γεώργιος Α' (Yuri Dolgoruky|George I]] (1155–1157) (second time) * Ιζίασλαος Γ' (Iziaslav III of Kiev|Izyaslav III) (1157–1158) (second time) * Ροστίσλαος Α' (Rostislav I of Kiev) (1159-1167) (second time) * Ιζίασλαος Γ' (Iziaslav III of Kiev|Izyaslav III) (1162) (third time) * Μιστίσλαος Β' (Mstislav II of Kiev) (1167–1169) (first time) * Γλέβος (Gleb of Kursk) (1169) (first time) * Μιστίσλαος Β' (1170) (second time) * Γλέβος (Gleb of Kursk) (1170–1171) (Second time) * Βλαδίμηρος Γ' (Vladimir II Mstislavich|Vladimir) (1171) * Μιχαήλ Α' (Mikhail of Vladimir) (1171) * Ρωμανός Α' (Roman of Kiev|Roman I) (1171–1173) (first time) * Βισεβόλδος Γ' ο Πολύτεκνος" (Vsevolod III the Big Nest) (1173) * Ρούρικος (Rurik Rostislavich) (1173) (first time) * Σβιατόσλαος Γ' (Sviatoslav III of Kiev|Svyatoslav III) (1174) (first time) * Ιερόσλαος Β' (Yaroslav II of Kiev|Yaroslav II) (1174–1175) (first time) * Ρωμανός Α' (Roman I of Kiev]] (1175–1177) (second time) * Σβιατόσλαος Γ' (Sviatoslav III of Kiev) (1177–1180) (second time) * Ιερόσλαος Β' (Yaroslav II of Kiev) (1180) (second time) * Ρούρικος (Rurik Rostislavich) (1180-1182) (second time) * Σβιατόσλαος Γ' (Sviatoslav III of Kiev) (1182–1194) (third time) * Ρούρικος (Rurik Rostislavich) (1194-1202) (third time) * Ιγώρ Γ' (Igor of Lutsk|Ingvar I]] (1202) * Ρούρικος (Rurik Rostislavich) (1203-1205) (fourth time) * Ρωμανός Β' (Roman II the Great) (1203-1205) * Ροστίσλαος Β' (Rostislav II of Kiev) (1204–1206) * Ρούρικος (Rurik Rostislavich) (1206) (fifth time) * Βισεβόλδος Δ' (Vsevolod IV of Kiev|Vsevolod IV) (1206–1207) (first time) * Ρούρικος (Rurik Rostislavich) (1207-1210) (sixth time) * Βισεβόλδος Δ' (Vsevolod IV of Kiev) (1210–1214) (second time) * Ιγώρ Γ' (Igor of Lutsk|Ingvar I) (1214) * Μιστίσλαος Γ' (Mstislav III of Kiev) (1214–1223) * Βλαδίμηρος Δ' (Vladimir III Rurikovich) (1223–1235) * Ιζίασλαος Δ' (Iziaslav IV Vladimirovich) (1235–1236) * Ιερόσλαος Γ' ''Θεόδωρος (Yaroslav III Vsevolodovich) (1236–1238) (first time) * Μιχαήλ Β' (Michael II of Chernigov) (1238–1239) (first time) * Ροστίσλαος Γ' (Rostislav III Mstislavich) (1239) * Δανιήλ (Daniel of Galicia]] (1239–1240) * Μιχαήλ Β' (Michael II of Chernigov) (1241–1246) (second time) * Ιερόσλαος Γ' Θεόδωρος (Yaroslav III Vsevolodovich]] (1246) (second time) Grand Princes of Vladimir-Suzdal (to 1238) *1168 - 1174 Ανδρέας Α' (Andrei Bogolyubsky]], 1st Grand Prince of Vladimir, son of Yuri Dolgoruki *1174 - 1176 Μιχαήλ Α' (Mikhail of Vladimir), son of Yuri Dolgoruki *1176 - 1212 Βισεβόλδος Γ' ο Πολύτεκνος" (Vsevolod III the Big Nest), eleventh son of Yuri Dolgoruky *1212 - 1216 Γεώργιος Β' (Yuri II of Vladimir|Yuri II]], third son of Vsevolod the Big Nest *1216 - 1218 Κωνσταντίνος (Konstantin of Russia), eldest son of Vsevolod the Big Nest *1218 - 1238 Γεώργιος Β' (Yuri II), restored Rus' Grand Princes (of Vladimir) under the Horde (1238-1380) :''Honor of leadership the Rus' delegated in theory and practice by Khan at Sarai *1238 - 1246 Ιερόσλαος Γ' Θεόδωρος (Yaroslav III Vsevolodovich) fourth son of Vsevolod the Big Nest *1246 - 1248 Σβιατόσλαος Δ' (Sviatoslav III Vsevolodovich of Vladimir), sixth son of Vsevolod the Big Nest *1248 - 1248 Μιχαήλ Β' (Mikhail Khorobrit), 4th son of Yaroslav II *1248 - 1252 Ανδρέας Β' (Andrei II of Russia]], 3rd son of Yaroslav II *1252 - 1263 Αλέξανδρος Α' (Alexander Nevsky]], fourth son of Yaroslav II *1264 - 1271 Ιερόσλαος Δ' (Yaroslav III of Russia), son of Yaroslav II *1272 - 1277 Βασίλειος Α' (Vasily of Kostroma), youngest son of Yaroslav II *1277 - 1294 Δημήτριος Α' (Dmitri of Pereslavl), second son of Alexander Nevsky *1294 - 1304 Ανδρέας Γ' (Andrey of Gorodets), son of Alexander Nevsky *1304 - 1318 Μιχαήλ Γ' (Mikhail Yaroslavich of Tver]], second son of Γεώργιος Β' (Yuri of Moscow]] *1322 - 1326 Δημήτριος Β' (Dmitry of Tver) *1326 - 1327 Αλέξανδρος Β' (Alexander of Tver) *1328 - 1341 Ιωάννης Α' (Ivan I of Moscow) (Ivan the Moneybag) *1341 - 1353 Συμεών (Simeon of Moscow) (Simeon the Proud) *1353 - 1359 Ιωάννης Β' (Ivan II of Moscow) (Ivan the Fair) *1359 - 1362 Δημήτριος Γ' (Dmitri of Suzdal) *1363 - 1389 Δημήτριος Δ' (Dmitri Donskoi) Grand Princes of Moscow (1283–1547) :Honour monopolized by rulers of Moscow principality, but see also Grand Prince (of Lithuania) Rurik Dynasty Tsars of Russia (1547–1721) Rurik Dynasty Time of Troubles (1598–1613) :Dates are listed in the Old Style, which continued to be used in Russia. Council of Seven Boyars (27 July 1610 – 4 November 1612) The Seven Boyars (the Boyar Duma), a group of the highest Russian nobles, deposed the tsar Vasily IV on , and recognized the Polish prince Władysław IV Vasa as the new tsar on .Lev Gumilev (1992), Ot Rusi k Rossii. Ocherki e'tnicheskoj istorii Rus' to Russia, Moscow: Ekopros.Michel Heller (1997), Histoire de la Russie et de son empire history of Russia and its empire, Paris: Plon. The Poles entered Moscow on : * Prince Fedor Puto Ivanovich Mstislavsky (the leader of the group) * Prince Andrey Vasilyevich Troubetskoy * Prince Boris Mikhailovich Lykov-Obolensky * Prince Ivan Mikhailovich Vorotynsky (to March 1611) * Prince Vasily Vasilyevich Golitsyn (to 8 April 1611) * Boyar Ivan Nikitich Romanov * Boyar Fedor Ivanovich Sheremetev Later, the members of the council were also: * Mikhail Fedorovich Nagoy (from March 1611) * Ivan Semenovich Kurakin (from 8 April 1611) The Deeds of the Seven Boyars had existed until the Poles were driven from Moscow on . House of Vasa Council of All the Land (17 April 1611 – 26 July 1613) (In opposition to the Poles and Władysław IV Vasa): *Prince Dmitry Mikhailovich Pozharsky *Prince Dmitry Timofeyevich Troubetskoy *Prokopy Petrovich Lyapunov (to 1 August 1611) *Ataman Ivan Martynovich Zarutsky (to 7 August 1612) House of Romanov Grand Princes of Vladimir-Moscow (1380-1547) :Honor monopolized by rulers of Moscow principality, but see also Grand Prince (of Lithuania) Rurik Dynasty *Δημήτριος Δ' (Dmitri Donskoi) (1359 - 1389) *Βασίλειος Β' (Vasili I of Russia) (1389 - 1425) *Βασίλειος Γ' (Vasili II of Russia) (Vasili the Blind) (1425 - 1462) **Usurper: Γεώργιος Γ' (Yury of Zvenigorod) (1433 - 1434) **Usurper: Βασίλειος Δ' (Vasily Kosoy) (1434) **Usurper: Δημήτριος Ε' (Dmitry Shemyaka) (1446 - 1448) * Ιωάννης Γ' (Ivan III) (Ivan the Great) (5 April 1462 - 6 November 1505) - first Sovereign for all Russia *Βασίλειος Ε' (Vasili III of Russia) (6 November 1505 - 13 December 1533) * Ιωάννης Δ' (Ivan IV ) (Ivan the Terrible) (13 December 1533 - 26 January 1547) (crowned first Tsar of Russia on 26 January 1547) Tsars of Russia (1547-1721) Rurik Dynasty Time of Troubles (1598 - 1613) Godunov Dynasty Usurper Shuisky Dynasty Council of Seven Boyars (27 July 1610 - 4 November 1612) (From 6 September 1610 for absent Władysław IV Vasa): *Prince Fyodor Ivanovich Mstislavsky *Prince Ivan Mikhailovich Vorotynsky (to March 1611) *Mikhail Fyodorovich Nagoy (from March 1611) *Prince Andrey Vasilyevich Trubetskoy *Prince Vasily Vasilyevich Golitsyn (to 8 April 1611) *Ivan Simeyonovich Kurakin (from 8 April 1611) *Prince Boris Mikhailovich Lykov-Obolenskiy *Ivan Nikitich Romanov *Fyodor Ivanovich Sheremetev Council of All the Land (17 April 1611 - 26 July 1613) (In opposition to the Poles and Władysław IV Vasa): *Prokopy Petrovich Lyapunov (to 1 August 1611) *Prince Dmitry Timofeyevich Trubetskoy *Ataman Ivan Martynovich Zarutsky (to 7 August 1612) Romanov Dynasty Emperors of Russia (1721–1917) (Also Grand Dukes of Finland from 1809 until 1917; and Kings of Poland from 1815 until 1916) The monarchs listed below reigned with absolute power until 1905, and then with executive and administrative powers from 1905-1917. House of Romanov Emperors of Russia (1721 - 1917) (Also Grand Dukes of Finland from 1809 until 1917; and Kings of Poland from 1815 until 1916) Romanov Dynasty Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Ρωσία *Ρώσοι Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia * Godunov to Nicholas II by Saul Zaklad * Principality of Vladimir-Suzdal *[ ] *[ ] Category: Ηγεμόνες Ρωσίας